guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Goddess of Truth
What? :Vizier Khilbron and the Lich Lord get separate pages. -- Gordon Ecker 22:20, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Why Delete? She's a god and deserve her own page --84.112.37.174 18:00, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::The information in this article is already listed in Kormir. Unless something else is added I don't see the need for this. If you're determined to have two separate articles, remove the Goddess information from the Kormir page instead, as it does create spoilers. Does the Vizier article mention the Lich Lord? I'm too tired to check right now. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:12, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::It was also originally misspelled, hence the "what?" comment made there by someone else. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:30, 20 November 2006 (CST) Why not have it redirect to Kormir? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 18:24, 20 November 2006 (CST) Just to mention, you can't redirect to sections, though it'll still redirect to the right article if you try. --Fyren 18:39, 21 November 2006 (CST) Statue Added a picture of the statue of the goddess of truth in the Chantry of Secrets. — Jyro X 13:22, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Does anyone know what that giant batarang thing is supposed to be? I suspect it's supposed to be a broken version of Abaddon's mask, but it doesn't look like the authentic mask in the Ruins of Morah mission. -- Gordon Ecker 21:07, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Lol, forgot to check Abaddon himself. He's wearing the exact same thing in the Abaddon's Gate mission, I'm guessing it's his crown. -- Gordon Ecker 00:36, 9 December 2006 (CST) Professions new god means new professions !! Selu :Or she just becomes the Goddess of Paragons and Dervishes (i.e. The Cop-Out strategy.) --Valentein 13:02, 11 January 2007 (CST) She's just a God that let's you in DoA. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igma]] 19px 16:17, 24 January 2007 (CST) :She's just "A god that will destroy the others and bring about the end of the world!"... *cough* --24.197.250.42 03:06, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Crown I was wondering, should we add identifying Abaddon's crown for what it is? Looking at it from this picture, it looks more like energy. /shrug 202.7.166.173 03:01, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Wha? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:35, 3 January 2007 (CST) Goddess? So she is the goddess of truth? how does she fit in with the other gods excatly? the other gods have elemental attributes where as she does not. Goddess of truth is a very strange proffession, does this mean that she has links to grenth and opposes lyssa? -- —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 86.142.130.245 ( ) }. :She might be associated with water, unless someone else like Grenth swiped it during Abaddon's exile. It'll probably be sorted out in Eye of the North or GW2. -- Gordon Ecker 19:31, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Kormir's Future Role? I was talking to some of the Mad Souls (and such) in Nightfallen Jahai near the treasure, and I noticed something interesting. While they tended to give the typical "hurrah" speeches that most NPCs in the game give after you defeat Abbadon, one gave a rather interesting comment: "A new god is born! A god that will destroy the others and bring about the end of the world! The cycle begins anew!" Perhaps Eye of the North will focus on a war between the 5 true gods and the Goddess of Truth? Perhaps there only really is enough room for the 5 true gods, and the 6th is always corrupted by the power eventually?--Mystisteel 21:50, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :I think the statement refers to the Great Destroyer. -- Gordon Ecker 00:04, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :I think they're NUTS, and therefore can't be trusted. 09:28, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Seer of Truth You know what I find hillarious about this? She has no eyes. So she can't see anything.84.13.244.34 20:32, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :She doesn't have to have eyes to see the truth... in many fantasy tales and the like, having eyes misleads you more than being "blind." -Auron 06:58, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::The same reason the Ritualists wrap their heads up. To discourage physical sight in favour of spiritual sight. --Valentein 10:02, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::Except Aeson, he's ACTUALLY blind :P : don't forget the statues of Justice. Justice is blindfolded and she's suppose to see truth and lawful rights. Avatar does this mean we'll someday get an avatar of kormir :D :Mehbally, but probably not until GW2. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:39, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Avatar of Kormir already exists, gentlemen. 23:46, 25 September 2008 (UTC)